


A helping hand

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toro Rosso want Max and carlos to film a video for the youtube channel which involves them skating around an ice rink 5 times and whoever is the fastest wins. There is one slight issue though, Carlos can't skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> (( anytime pre russian gp when rbr did /that/ thing)) 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORNA YOURE AMAZING! IM SO SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE !! !! IM THE WORst FRIEND I KNOW BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!! !! 
> 
> also shoutout to my wonderful gf for helping me with this plot!

Carlos just finished lacing up his ice skates as he thought to himself how badly this was going to go. Red bull wanted him and Max to skate around an ice rink 5 times for a promo video. They had asked them both if they could skate, Carlos only said yes because he wanted to impress Max and Max said he could skate . This was definitely going to back fire on him once he stepped on the ice. He'd only been skating once in his life and because it resulted in a trip to the hospital and a broken ankle, Carlos had decided not to try it again.

Max took to the ice like a duck to water, gliding around flawlessly on the smooth ice. He stopped flying around and came to the side.

"You coming?" Max grinned and held out his hand to help Carlos onto the ice and he wobbled a bit at the feeling of different ground under his feet.

"Come on, let's get warmed up" Max smiled before letting go of Carlos' hand and speeding off around the rink. He took a small step forward and clung to the barrier. He was terrified that he was going to fall. By the time Max had come back around, Carlos was still stood still at the side of the rink. Max asked if he was okay and Carlos nodded that he was, by the time he looked up Max had gone again, flying around, it came so naturally to him. This time he didn't skate past Carlos again and instead stopped by his side.

"Max I cant skate" He didn't want to move from the barrier. He just wanted this to be over with as soon as humanly possible.

"I know, I figured since you haven't moved from the barrier. Come on, I'll help you round" Max held out his hands and Carlos took one of Max's hands in each of his own. Max took little steps backwards as Carlos took little steps forward. Carlos was scared that if he looked down at his feet then he would lose all balance so he looked at Max and didn't move his stare. He took in all of Max's features. His hair looked so soft. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, like the sky on a nice day, or a calm sea that you could swim in and god did Carlos want to drown himself in his eyes. Max had the pinkest, plumpest lips. What Carlos would give to kiss Max, he didn't think he'd be able to pull away if he kissed him. Kissing Max would feel like heaven on earth.

Carlos screamed as he fell onto the cold ice. Max fell on top of him, expertly moving his legs apart to make sure the blades on his feet didn't make contact with Carlos' own legs. Max was laying on top of Carlos and showed no signs of moving. None of the guys from the team were here yet, the two of them had insisted on coming early to get some practice. Carlos swiftly moved so his lips connected with Max's. For a second Carlos felt like he was on top of the world. He'd wanted to do this for so long and he was finally doing it. Everything was right, until Max pulled away. His lips looked stunningly pink and Carlos couldn't help but stare.

"Carlos?" Max looked scared and upset and Carlos instantly felt terrible. He should have asked him before he kissed him. Carlos had never kissed anyone without their consent and he felt sick that he'd just launched himself onto Max.

"I'm sorry, I have wanted to do that for so long I just..." Carlos apologies were cut off by Max connecting their lips again. This time with much more passion and fire behind it. It was minutes before they separated.

"Carlos I love you"

"I love you too Maxy"


End file.
